Song Challenge
by Thunder25
Summary: Hello people! This is a little experiment I did to see what would happen if I put my iPod on shuffle and then wrote what I thought of for the duration of the song. It is Soul Eater stuff only. Rated T for language. Hope you like!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. I'm working on it though.**

**Hello, Scentless Flower here. But you already knew that. I'm going to attempt (and probably fail) at doing the 10 Song Challenge!  
**

**Here are the rules: Put your iPod on shuffle. Write about the first 10 songs that come on. You have only the duration of the song to write.  
**

**Wish me luck! I'm going to need it! Also, I don't have a lot of up to date music, there will be a lot of 80's music. Forgive me for my taste in music.  
**

* * *

**Cat's In The Cradle by Ugly Kid Joe  
**

Soul was in Australia. He hated being separated from his wife and son, but being a Death Scythe had it's complications. He listened to Maka speak about his son, and how he was now walking and talking.

Years passed and Soul still hadn't come home, through no fault of his own. Soul was speaking to his now 10 year old son, and explaining how he didn't know when he would be coming home, Lord Death hadn't said when he could come home.

Years passed again and Soul had long since tired. He called his son, though the boy never had time to talk anymore. With regret, Soul realized that his boy had grown up to be just like him.**  
**

**Face Of The Earth by TobyMac**

Black Star called Soul up the other day, wondering what his best friend had been up to for the last 20 years. Soul's voice came over the line, and before Black Star could say anything, "I thought you fell off the face of the Earth, Black Star, it's been 20 years." Black Star hurriedly apoligized and the two talked like no time had passed at all. As Soul told him all about how Maka and the kids were doing, Black Star was happy for his friend. And he likewise told his friend all about Tsubaki and their 3 children.

But then there was a knock at the door, and Black Star opened the door to find a certain albino standing on the porch.

**Heat Of The Moment by Asia**

Soul desperately called Maka for the 10th time today. He explained how he never meant to be so bad to her, and how he was so sorry. He riminded her of how they'd dance together. He begged for her to come home.

Maka listened to the 15 voicemails left by Soul again. She couldn't stop the tears. She picked herself up from Tsubaki's couch and stumbled into her friend's kitchen. She'd always sit beside the phone, wondering when Soul would call. He hadn't called except for the 15 times that one day. It had been a week.

She needed to find him.

Across town, the weapon came to the same revelation.

**She Never Cried In Front Of Me by Toby Keith**

7:35. Soul knew that Maka was now someone else's wife now. Spirit gave her away to someone else. He heard the silent tear slide down the bride's face. He thought back to that day, that fight.

Words were said and Maka was screaming at him because he couldn't see the hell he was putting her through. She ran into her room and locked the door after that. He could her sobs through the walls.

Soul now looked back again, and realized that she had given him all the signs that she was slowly letting go. And he wondered why his former meister never cried in front of him. And his tears fell, and wouldn't stop.

**A/N: So here Maka is getting married to someone else, and Soul is wondering where the hell he went wrong.**

**Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert  
**

Liz waited by the door. Waiting for Kid. She knew where he'd been. And he knew where he wasn't ever going again. But she knew that as of now, both of them were both headed straight for hell.

He asked for the fight, and he ain't seen her crazy yet. She was tired of him beating on her, cheating on her.

She sat by the door with a loaded shotgun. He didn't know what was waiting for him. He'd find out when she pulled the trigger.

Liz was glad that Patty didn't have to be here to see them like this.

The knob turned and Kid's face appeared in the doorway. _Bang._

**Twilight Zone by Golden Earring**

Soul lay down in the lonely hotel room at 2 am, wondering where he screwed up so badly. His whole had spun into a frenzy.

He had gone to far today, but the boss was tired of taking chances. He couldn't get the sound of bullet hitting the bone out of his mind. Soul watched the hit man walk into the hotel from the window in his room, and Soul knew damn well that he'd been cheated.

The night weighed heavy on his guilty mind. He knew he had no choice to join, Maka would be dead by now if he hadn't joined. Along with their 5 year old daughter. They didn't deserve this. They deserved someone better.

Soul waited, and at the knock on his door, he opened the door, accepting his fate. And he slipped away in the Twilight Zone for all of eterniy, the gun still warm.

**I Lost It by Kenny Chesney**

Soul had a ring in hand, exausted from being up all praying that she'd say yes. Then Maka smiled at him, and he lost it.

The newly married couple ajusted to life, and the apartment got smaller everyday. Then the walls closed in when he came home late. She walked out the door. And Soul lost it.

He found her on a park bench and smiled. She smiled too, and Soul was thanking Death that he hadn't lost her. He didn't know what'd he'd do if he lost her.

**Haunted by Taylor Swift**

Maka knew that she and Soul walked the fragile line of life everyday fighting kishins. But she never thought that she'd ever see the line break, see the thread be cut. But she did, as Soul took the blow for her, dead before he hit the ground.

She screamed and sobbed, begged Death to not be so cruel as to take him away. But she couldn't change his destiny, no matter how much she wanted to. She begged him not to leave her like this, alone.

She stood and watched as his soul faded, never to be seen by her again. She clutched his body to hers, holding onto nothing.

She knew that he wasn't gone. She had to believe that he never really left her to face the world alone, or else she wouldn't face the world.

Maka woke up from the dream, with tears still streaming down her face. She got up and walked down the hall, and after assuring herself that Soul was still there and breathing, went back to bed. This nightmare had been haunting her since the first battle with Crona and Ragnarok, and she knew it wouldn't go away for a long, long time.

**The Last Night by Skillet**

Black Star held Tsubaki close. She would never be alone again, he decided, not if I have anything to do with it. He knew that she was living a lie, saying that she was fine, but in fact was not.

Her tears soaked into his shirt, but he didn't care. He whispered into her ear that this would be the last night she'd spend alone, he'd hold her in his arms, and never let go.

And he never did let go, he was everywhere she wanted him to be, and was everything she needed.

She was never away from him. Ever.

**Letter To Me by Brad Paisley**

If Soul could write a letter to himself back when was 17, it would go something like this:

Dear Self,

You know it's me now because there's a song you wrote for Maka under your bed. You burned it after she broke up with you after almost a year. You'll make it though, you're still around to write this letter to me. You should really thank Ms. Marie for all that extra time, she knew you had something inside you. You have so much ahead, and you'll make new friends. And these are no where near the best years of your life.

From,

Self

P.S. Go hug Aunt Stacey chance every chance you can.

* * *

**This was just a challenge that I also challenged my friend to. Check out ScytheMeister88's attempt. I hope you like it. Although writing this made me realize that I have a hell of lot of depressing songs on my iPod. Review, and PM me with questions, comments, and concerns.**


End file.
